Old Friends
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: When some of Ash's old female traveling companions join Ash on his Kalos journey, Serena finds herself jealous of her new rivals. Amourshipping, Penquinshipping, Contestshipping, Peralshipping, Gracefulshipping, Advanceshipping, KennyxSerena, BuneryxPikachu, FrokiexFennikin, MaxxBonnie, BarryxBianca.
1. Coordinators, Meet Serena!

Note- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was currently travelling in the Kalos region. He had just earned his eighth badge, and the group was ready to head to the Pokemon League. The group was outside the Pokemon Center.<p>

"Why are we out here, Ash?" Serena asked Ash.

Ash impatiently tapped his foot, checking his watch for the hundredth time in the past minute. "They should've gotten here by now." He muttered.

"Ash, who are we waiting for?" Clemont asked.

"Where could they be? Blazikin should've melted the snow."

Pikachu then realized who Ash was waiting for. "Pika?"

"Yeah Pikachu, they're really here." Ash confirmed. "Or at least they should be here."

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pi!" The electric type cheered.

A Glaceon ran up to Ash. Bending down, Ash noticed a note attached to the Glaceon. Taking it off, he read it to himself.

"What Pokemon is that?" Serena asked.

"It's a Glaceon." Clemont said.

"Oh Arceus!" Ash realized. "We're going to miss the appeal stage!"

Ash ran away, with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie chasing him.

* * *

><p>Dawn looked in the mirror. Her hair was a disaster zone, and Piplup wasn't there to help fix it.<p>

A soft knock echoed through the room. "Dawn, can I come in?"

Dawn smiled as she heard Zoey. She always knew how to calm her down before an important contest.

"Yeah Zoey." Dawn replied and the redhead entered the room.

"Oh my Magicarp!" She said as she saw Dawn's hair. "Need some help?"

Dawn nodded and Zoey started to fix her hair.

"So you ready?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. It's going to be my final ribbon before the Grand Festival." Dawn replied. "And I'm going to have to defeat my friends to win."

"No need to worry, Dawn." Zoey smiled. "Just focus on how much you want to win. Try to forget they are your friends, they're rivals now."

"Easy for you to say."

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to the Snowbelle City Pokemon Contest!" Cheers came from the crowd. "I'm your host, Kathrien! Today we are giving out the Snowbelle Ribbon to one lucky coordinator that will help gain acess to the Grand Festival! First up is Dawn from Twinleaf Town! Dawn was runner-up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival and is the only person to win the Wallnce Cup two years in a row!"<p>

Dawn ran onto the stage. "Bunery! Spotlight!" She yelled as she threw Bunery's Pokeball.

"Bun!" Bunery said as she appered from snowflakes created by her ball capsule.

"Bunery use Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded. Bunery created a block of ice.

"Go Dawn!" Ash yelled.

"Now use Dizzy Punch!" Bunery hit the ice with its ears. It made an ice sculpture of a Bunery. Giving it one last Dizzy Punch, the sculpture shattered, spraying ice crystals all over the arena.

"Now for the big finish!" Bunery jumped into the air and used Ice Beam and crushing the ice with Dizzy Punch. More ice crystals were spread around the arena. Spinning while she fell, Bunery gracefully landed on her feet.

The crowd erupted into a loud roar of applause. Dawn and Bunery bowed, and walked off the stage.

"Next up is Zoey from Snowpoint City! Zoey has won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, so let's hope for a beautiful performance!"

* * *

><p>The contest appeals went on. Ash seemed to cheer on everyone. Finally, May was up.<p>

"Next up is May from Petlburg City! May has competed in the Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto Grand Festivals."

May ran out. "Wartortle, take the stage!" She yelled as she threw Wartortle's Pokeball. Wartortle stood on the stage, alert and ready to perform. "Okay, let's start classic! Rapid Spin while using Hydro Pump!" Water sprayed out of Wartortle's shell. "Now use Blizzard!" Snow replaced the water. Wartortle soon jumped out of its shell and stopped using Blizzard. The two bowed and walked off the stage.

"And that's all of our appeals! Please wait while we decide who will move on."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he came?" Dawn asked May.<p>

"Course he came." May replied. "He said so."

"Dawn!" Ash yelled. "May!"

Ash ran through the crowd, looking for Dawn and May. Heck, he hoped he could find Kenny at least. The crowd of coordinators was endless.

Ash bumped into Kenny. "Whoops! Sorry Ash!" Kenny said.

"It's okay man." Ash smiled. "Can't blame you for bumping into me. This crowd is huge!"

"Yeah." Kenny agreed. "So you looking for Dawn and May?"

"Yeah."

"They should be over there." Kenny pointed towards a bench. May and Dawn were giggling and talking.

"Thanks Kenny!" Ash said as he ran towards the two coordinators.

While chasing after Ash, Serena bumped into Kenny. Serena fell down, only to be caught by Kenny. "You alright?" Kenny asked Serena.

Serena blushed. Kenny was cute, and Serena stared into his eyes. "Uh... yeah. I'm fine." Serena said. "Have you seen a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, black hair, blue jacket with a red hat?"

"You mean Ash?" Serena nodded. "He's over with Dee-Dee and May. May's little brother is probably over there."

"Okay. Thanks!" Serena said as she ran away.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled as soon as she saw the Pokemon Trainer.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash waved. He sat down next to her. "You guys were great out there."

"Thanks Ash!" The two girls smiled in unison.

"Ash!" Serena yelled as she ran up to the trio. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hey Serena." Ash smiled. "I'd like you to meet Dawn and May."

"Hi!" Serena cheerfully said. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you!"

"I'm May!"

"And my name's Dawn!"

Serena sat down and listened to Dawn and May's stories about Ash. The girls seemed to know all about Ash and his journeys.

"So you're both Pokemon Coordinators, right?" Serena asked.

"Yep!" Dawn nodded. "Are you a coordinator?"

Serena shook her head. "No, I'm a Performer."

"A Performer?" The two girls asked.

"It's a contest kinda like a Pokemon Contest. There's no battling though!" Serena said.

Coordinators gathered around the large tv screens in the middle of the room.

"And the coordinators moving on are..."


	2. Old Friends, Old Rivals

"May, Zoey, Harely, Drew, Kenny, Nando, Ursula, and Dawn."

"All right! I made it!" Dawn cheered.

"Now to decide the matchups!" Dawn watched as she was paired up. No... she couldn't be paired up with that pink-haired monster.

"Well Dee-Dee, looks like you're facing me." Dawn looked at the pink-haired girl known as Ursula. Her Plusle and Minun were standing next to her, smug looks on their normally sweet faces.

"I'm going to beat you!" Dawn scowled.

"I know all your Pokemon, Dee-Dee. All your tricks are so predictable." Ursula snottly said.

"Well... I'm going to use a Pokemon that you've never seen before!" Dawn snapped. "One that I haven't used in over a year!"

* * *

><p>Dawn looked at the Pokeball in her hand. She was on the battle stage, Ursula standing on the other side of the field. "And there's five minutes on the clock! Begin!"<p>

"Ambipom! Spotlight!" Dawn threw the Pokeball and Ambipom appeared out of a flurry of stars.

"Gabite!" Ursula threw her Pokeball and Gabite stood, ready for battle.

"Ambipom, use Double Team!" Dawn yelled. Ambipom made copies of herself, each one happily dancing in place.

"Gab!" Gabite looked at the Ambipom clones.

"Now use Swift!" The Ambipoms moved quickly as they jumped up and used a watered down version of Rainbow Swift. Just firing the rainbow-colored stars and jumping into air, the large rainbow star made the Ambipoms shine.

"Double Hit!"

The Ambipoms' tails turned purple, and they charged at Gabite, slamming into him at full force. Ursula's points were cut by half. "And Ambipom shows off its beautiful Swift attack!"

"Dragon Claw!" Ursula yelled. Gabite's hand turned purple, and the Dragon type scratched Ambipom.

Dawn's points went down by one-sixth. "And we're at the halfway point! Anything could happen now!"

* * *

><p>The battle ended with Dawn as the winner. The battles continued untill Kenny won the contest.<p>

"Great job, Kenny!" Dawn congratulated.

"Thanks Dee-Dee!" Kenny's face was plastered with his big grin when he called Dawn Dee-Dee.

Dawn smiled. She had gotten over Kenny calling her Dee-Dee a long time ago, and Dee-Dee was just Kenny's pet name for her. The two were in an on and off relationship, and now they were off.

"Yeah, great job Kenny!" Zoey smiled. "Can't wait to fight you in the Grand Festival!"

"I know." Kenny smiled back at Zoey. The Snowbelle Ribbon was Kenny's fifth ribbon, earning him a spot in the Grand Festival.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash, can me, Dawn, and Max come with you on your journey?" May asked Ash.<p>

Ash nodded. "Sure, you guys can come! It's always better when more people are around."

The group continued their journey, moving towards the Grand Festival and Pokemon League.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Dawn, May, and Max joined the group. May and Dawn had both earned five ribbons, and were preparing for the Grand Festival that was a month away.<p>

Ash looked at the giant arena. "Wow! The Kalos Stadium looks as big as Indigo Plateau!" He exclaimed.

"So this is Kalos Stadium." Max admired. "It's huge!"

"I can't wait!" Bonnie said.

They walked inside, and Ash ran up to the registration desk. Noticing the boy in front of him, Ash smiled.

"Name?" Nurse Joy asked the boy.

"Ritchie."

"Can I see your Pokedex?" The boy handed the nurse an old Kanto Pokedex. The nurse took it and entered it into a slot. The boy's information came up on the large tv screen above them. Handing the Pokedex back, the nurse smiled. "You're going to be staying in room 150." The nurse handed him the keys and he walked out of line.

Ash registered and ran towards room 150.

* * *

><p>Ritchie looked around his hotel room. The Pokemon League rooms were always nice, and his room was no exception. He fell on the plush bed, Sparky hopping off his shoulder.<p>

Ritchie didn't want to get up from the bed when he heard a knock. He couldn't imagine who it was. His parents were in Kanto, and he didn't meet any rivals in the Kalos League. His Froakie, Fruffles, answered the door.

"This is definitely Ritchie's room, Pikachu. He has a Froakie, just like I do." Ash laughed when he saw the water type.

"Froakie?"

Bending down to look at Fruffles, Ash smiled. "I'm Ash. Is Ritchie here?"

Fruffles nodded before hopping off to get his trainer.

"Froak! Ie!" Fruffles said to Ritchie.

"Who is it, Fruffles?" Ritchie said as he slowly got up and made his way to the door.

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash smiled when he saw his old friend, or clone of him, according to everyone who knows them.

"Ash!" Ritchie jumped when he saw Ash. Calming himself down, Ritchie smiled. "You're competing in the Kalos League too?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah! I thought you would be in Kanto or Johto, not in Kalos."

"Well, I got bored of my regular life back in Kanto. I've seen almost every 150 original Pokemon, so I decided to come here, where there are some old Pokemon, some new Pokemon."

"Why don't we meet up for lunch with my friends?" Ash suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Ritchie nodded.

* * *

><p>Ash had a match first thing in the morning. It was against someone he thought he wouldn't see anymore.<p>

It was Paul.

"Don't worry Ash." Serena reassured. "How bad can he be?"

"You don't understand what this guys does to train his Pokemon, Serena." Ash said. "His training methods are cruel. He has his Pokemon gang up on the Pokemon he wants to train. I rescued one of the Pokemon he treated the worst. It took weeks to get it to realise I wasn't going to hurt him."

"What kind of Pokemon was it?" Serena asked.

"A Chimchar. It couldn't control its Blaze ability until we fought Volkner."

"Well, why don't you use him?" Serena suggested.

"Serena, I never thought of that! I was going to use Charizard, but using Infernape would be even better!" Ash rushed to the phone to get Infernape.

"Ash has a Charizard?"

* * *

><p>"On the right, we have Ash from Pallet Town! And on the left we have Paul from Veilstone City!"<p>

Ash glared at Paul. This battle was do or die, and everything was at stake here.

"Begin!"

Paul threw his first Pokeball. "Ursuring! Stand by for battle!"

"I choose you, Noctowl!"

"What?!" Paul said when he saw Ash's Noctowl.

"I thought Noctowls were brown." Serena said.

"It's... a shiny Noctowl!" Clemont exclaimed.

Paul took out his Pokedex.

'Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon, and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day.'


End file.
